


Surprise Present

by hufflepuffy



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, DDLG, Dom/sub, F/M, Kink, Master/Pet, Petplay, Puppy Play, cgl, daddy dom, nmik, no minors in kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffy/pseuds/hufflepuffy
Summary: Daddy brings Pumpkin home a surprise and they have an emotional moment.
Kudos: 14





	Surprise Present

Daddy was not at home. To be honest, Pumpkin didn’t know where he was or when he was coming back, he said it was going to be a surprise. But what kind of surprise? Pumpkin thought perhaps it would be cookies or something yummy to eat. Maybe pizza! Yum, if that was the surprise then she would definitely wait patiently. 

After a while of coloring and wondering where Daddy was, she heard the front door open and jumped up from her place, going to hide in the walk-in closet. She loved being able to scare Daddy when he got home. Pumpkin giggled quietly to herself as she heard Daddy walking through the house. 

“Princess?” he called out. She heard him get closer to the bedroom door and he called her again, “Princess, where are you? It looks like someone has been coloring.” 

She opened the closet door a crack to peek at him and then jumped out yelling, “BOO!” 

Daddy stumbled back as she jumped into his arms. “Well, hello to you, too, I need to restart my heart, you scared me!” 

Pumpkin giggled, “Good! Did you bring me back pizza?” She sniffed the air and frowned when she didn’t smell any cheesy goodness. 

“No,” Daddy laughed, “Why would a super special surprise be pizza, goofball?” With a quick kiss to her lips, he sat her on the edge of the bed and instructed her to wait there. She did so but wiggled her feet, she really wanted to know what the surprise was. 

Daddy entered the room again with baby blue wrapping paper around a long rectangular box. She held out her hands immediately, the wrapping paper sparkling in the sunlight. Pumpkin shook the box and heard a little rattle inside, she gawked up at Daddy.

He sat on the edge of the bed next to her and asked with a smile, “Well, are you going to open it?” 

She smiled widely and started opening the pretty packaging. After ripping off the paper, she started ripping open the white cardboard box. Inside, there was a very pretty light blue puppy with an Aurora tag on it’s butt. Pumpkin squealed and hugged Daddy tightly. 

“Thank you so much! I love him!!” She gave him an even bigger hug. 

“Wait baby, there’s more,” Daddy poked at a piece of tissue paper in the box. 

Pumpkin excitedly pulled back the pretty tissue paper and saw a very soft pastel blue set of puppy ears, little blue bows sitting on top of the ears. She felt her eyes start to burn as she pet the soft puppy ears and held her new stuffie close to her. With her empty hand, she pulled Daddy close to her and started crying into his chest. 

“What’s wrong, baby? Do you not like the presents?” His voice was laced with concern and worry. 

She couldn’t say anything but continued to cry, holding him tight to her. Never before has she had someone that would get her presents and spoil her, so of course Pumpkin couldn’t help but to cry a little bit. Having someone that cares enough about you to buy you presents is something very special, especially when they are such thoughtful presents. 

Daddy held her close, running his hand on her back underneath her dark curly hair. “Shh, it’s okay princess, I can take the presents back, okay?” 

Immediately she protested, “No, Daddy, I love them.” 

“If you love them, where are all of these tears coming from?”

“Because I love you too much,” pumpkin sobbed into his chest, gripping his shirt tightly in her left hand. 

He chuckled quietly, continuing to hold her close and comfort her. After she settled down a little bit, she pulled away after wiping her tears off on Daddy’s shirt so she could put on her new puppy ears. Running to the mirror, Pumpkin slid the puppy ears onto her head. A huge smile spread across her face. 

The rest of the day, she sat at Daddy’s feet while he played video games in the living room while wearing her new puppy ears and cuddling her new stuffie.


End file.
